Underwater-curing coatings are known in the art (Drisko, Paint and Varnish Production, Vol. 58, p. 31, July, 1968). Such coatings typically comprise an amine-terminated polyamide resin and a liquid epoxy resin. These prior art coatings may cure rather slowly and may have mediocre adhesive strength and flexibility. New underwater-curing compositions are desired having improved cure rate, adhesive strength and flexibility.